Stay
by AShinyNightmare
Summary: Un Sogfic, como reto al foro The Ruins, "Mi personaje, Mi canción" Hermione es abandonada por Ron en el momento que mas lo necesita, ¿eso es perdonable?


_Hello, Bueno he aquí mi Reto, mi primer SongFic. _

_Para el Foro **The Ruins**, "Mi personaje mi canción" Mi personaje Hermione, Mi Canción Stay de Miley Cyrus._

_Y como ustedes no me conocen no saben, pero yo soy de esas personas que dicen muy a menudo "¡Já! eso es re fácil, yo lo haría si quisiera… ¡Incluso lo haría mejor!" Bueno me # $$! En mi frase. _

_No solo me costó porque estoy escribiendo una historia paralela, sino que me costó un poquito mas debido a que voy a llegar con mi otro Fic, a tener que escribir sobre estas escenas, y no quería decir mucho porque voy a tener que repetir cosas de acá, seguro, en Never Let Me Go. Pero bueno ya esta hecho._

_Por otro lado ¡es horrible tener que decidir que frase de la canción, va mejor con cada situación de la historia! Pegué y corte miles de veces. _

_Pero fue divertido, y voy a seguir participando en el Foro. C:_

_Por si no tienen la canción…y como se supone es un SongFic, NowPlayingHere: _

_ pds20. egloos pds/201007/13/98/08_Stay. mp3_

_Ok pero antes se ponen serias, y visualizan en sus coloridas mentes al chico que les rompió el corazón, y entonces ponen Play. Sino es un cambio de emociones muy brusco (?) _

_Muy trasnochada,_

_ShinyNightmare._

_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Todo es de la maravillosa J.K Rowling.**_

_**Stay**_

_I hope you're doing fine  
and if you ever wondered  
I'm lonely here at night  
I'm lost here in this moment  
and time keeps slipping by _

_Se fue. _

Es en lo primero que piensa Hermione, cada mañana que despierta.

Desde que se había ido, todo seguía siendo igual, o tal vez empeoraba cada día. Todos los días eran vacíos, desesperantes, y grises, sobre todo grises.

El dolor en el pecho que Hermione sentía diariamente no se detenía ni para darle un descanso por las noches; las imágenes de Ron y Harry peleando, pidiéndole que ella se valla con él, Ron desapareciendo, se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza. Con la única diferencia de que cuando ella le suplicaba que se quedara, el lo hacia. Ron volvía corriendo, para contenerla en sus brazos, en medio de la lluvia, y le decía que lo sentía que si ella deseaba que el se quede, entonces se quedaría. Pero solo eran sueños.

_Say you love me more than you did before  
And I'm sorry that it's this way  
But I'm coming home  
I'll be coming home  
And if you'll ask me I will stay  
I will stay_

Y aunque Hermione fingiera por el bien de Harry, que ella estaba en perfectas condiciones y que la partida de Ron no le afectaba en lo mas mínimo, no podía evitar romper a llorar en su cama, cada vez que su mejor amigo salía fuera de la carpa a hacer guardia. El dolor la inundaba con una fuerza agobiante y pesada, tan fuerte que muchas veces parecía que se iba a quedar sin aire. Y tenía tantas ganas de dormir, dormir por años, estaba tan cansada que lo único que quería era sucumbir a un sueño oscuro sin pesadillas, sin sueños, solo dormir. Hasta que todo este resuelto, ojala pudiera trasmitirle la responsabilidad a otra persona, a otro Harry, a otra Hermione, a otro Ron. A pesar de que este ultimo ya se había rendido, y había querido llevársela con él.

Pero no, ella no podía darse el lujo de dejarse vencer, debía estar con Harry, el no podía quedarse solo, y ella no lo abandonaría por mas cansada que estuviese. Debía ser fuerte por su mejor amigo.

_Well I tried to live without you  
the tears fall from my eyes  
_

La castaña trataba de ocultar su tristeza, guardando sus lagrimas para algún momento en que Harry no estuviese presente, pero por alguna razón él siempre se daba cuenta, y siempre la terminaba consolando, tratando de abrazarla de manera protectora, de hacerla reír, de bailar con ella, de hablar de algo que no tuviera nada que ver con Ron.

Sus intentos eran en vano, de todas formas, a pesar de que ella le agradecía y pretendía que el consuelo que Harry le brindaba era suficiente nada podía aplacar el dolor y el vacío que sentía. Nadie podría hacerlo, excepto la misma persona que lo había causado.

Porque quién la hacía reír, quién la hacia brincar de felicidad solo por bailar con ella, quien le daba seguridad y paz con un abrazo, quién podía distraerla hablando de cualquier tontería, era la misma persona que la había lastimado.

_I'm alone and I feel empty  
God I'm torn apart inside  
_

Esos eran los peores días, en los cuales Hermione se sentía completamente sola, a pesar de tener a Harry, sentía que estaba a la deriva totalmente desprotegida.

Pero también, había otros en los que simplemente odiaba a Ron, odiaba haberlo conocido, y haberse enamorado de él.

Y en los que simplemente tenia ganas de verlo por ultima vez para reclamarle que si se iba a ir, que antes terminara con lo que había empezado, que antes, como regalo de despedida, le dijera a Hermione porque la abandonaba, porque le rompía el corazón una y otra, y otra vez, si acaso le parecía divertido.

Así por lo menos, ella creía, podría odiarlo para siempre, odiarlo por completo.

_I look up at the stars  
hoping you're doing the same  
and somehow I feel closer  
_

Sin embargo, a pesar de que ella intentara odiarlo, seguir adelante sin Ron, concentrarse en todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, en Harry, en los Horrocruxes, en la seguridad. El pelirrojo estaba siempre en su mente, como un fondo. Como si todo lo demás fueran distracciones momentáneas, y él fuera el tema principal.

Así que cada vez que ella salía fuera de la carpa para hacer las guardias, miraba el cielo por un largo rato, con la esperanza de que él estuviese haciendo lo mismo, como si eso la conectara con Ron, como si eso fuera ahora lo único que los unía, lo único que compartían, un mismo cielo.

Y a pesar de que Hermione se prometía que no debía llorar por alguien que no la quiere lo suficiente como para permanecer a su lado, siempre miraba hacia arriba, siempre lloraba e imploraba en silencio que Ron volviera.

_Oh I miss you  
Oh I need you_

I love you more than I did before  
And if today I won't see your face  
Nothing changed  
No one can take your place  
It gets harder every day  


Muchas veces se descubrió preguntándose, luego de uno de esos intentos de consuelos de Harry, que sería de ella, y de su vida, sin Ron. _Tendría a Harry. _

Es lo primero que piensa, y lo descarta instantáneamente, _Harry no es Ron._ Y lo sabe. Uno no reemplaza al otro, son seres demasiado diferentes, a pesar de algunas similitudes. Los quiere ambos, pero el cariño que le profesa a cada uno es tan distinto como el calor y el frío.

Harry es su hermano, ese que sus padres nunca quisieron tener. Si a los nueve años, alguien le preguntaba a Hermione como desearía que fuese su hermanito, ella hubiese dado una descripción muy justa del Harry de once años que conoció en Hogwarts, dos años después. Fue por esta razón que al conocerlo fue muy fácil para el chico ganarse un lugar en su corazón.

Mientras que Ron, no se parecía a nadie que hubiese conocido, o que hubiese _imaginado_ antes. Se convirtió en su mejor amigo, el que no hacia nunca su tarea, el que era un imbatible en el ajedrez, el que la hacia llorar, y reír, el que era pelirrojo, fuerte y sorprendentemente alto, el que la protegía a pesar de todo. Ese chico que se transformó en un hombre frente a sus ojos, y del cual se había enamorado perdidamente.

_I never wanna lose you_

_And if I had to, I would choose you_

_So always stay, please, always stay_

_You're the one that I hold on to_

_'Cause my heart would stop without you_

Entonces cuando piensa que sería de ella sin Ron, si llegara a perderlo en la guerra, si alguien lo lastimara mientras ella no estuviese para protegerlo, sabe, que estaría perdida.

Como un vagabundo que no encuentra su lugar en el mundo, Hermione estaría vagando por la vida sin saber muy bien cual sería su objetivo, estaría vacía y confundida sin nadie quien pudiera hacerla sonreír, sin nadie quien pudiera hacerla sentir.

Si ella llegara a perder a Ron, viviría, pero viviría sin motivo, sin vida.

Cuando Harry la despertó con tan poca amabilidad, sus sentidos enseguida se pusieron alertas. _Nos encontraron_. Había creído.

Sin embargo quién encontró su campamento, no eran el tipo de personas al que ella temía. De hecho era solo una persona, y Hermione, le temía también pero era otra clase de temor, uno que te hace sentir vértigo, que te hace vibrar.

Ahí estaba él. Parado como si nada, empapado, ¡Merlín sabia porque! Regresando a su vida, hablando de como una bolita de Luz que había sonado con su voz, lo había guiado.

Y Hermione, sintió un alivio calido esparcirse desde el centro de su pecho a todo su cuerpo, llenándola, regresándola a la vida. Era una sensación tan radiante y colorida que casi sentía que Harry y Ron podían ver todo lo que sucedía en su interior.

Quería correr y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, para no soltarse jamás, besar cada parte de su rostro pecoso, llenarlo de besos, sin importar de la presencia de Harry, ¡Mandaría todo al diablo!, estaba segura que lo haría, le confesaría su amor ahí se lo gritaría en la cara, le haría un dibujo, lo que hiciera falta para que él entendiera.

Pero antes que eso debía dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, él tenia que dejar de mirarla de esa manera que solo él lo hacia, atrapándola dentro de sus ojos azules sin permitirle escapar, así que ella tenía que actuar rápido, despegarse de sus ojos si quería escapar para castigarlo como se lo merecía.

Porque se lo merecía, mucho antes que los besos, se merecía un buen castigo.

Fue entonces cuando lo golpeó, y con el primer golpe se dio cuenta de lo bien que se sentía, entonces le siguió pegando un poco mas, totalmente enloquecida y furiosa por lo mucho que su ausencia la había preocupado, por todas las lagrimas.

Lo perdonaría por supuesto que sí, no podía estar enojada con el por mucho rato, claro que si podía fingir. Pero al final lo perdonaría y volvería a él, así como él siempre volvía a ella.

_Say you love me more than you did before  
And I'm sorry that it's this way  
But I'm coming home  
I'll be coming home  
And if you'll ask me I will stay  
I will stay_

_Espero que les haya gustado,_

_Muchas Gracias por Leer!_

_ShinyNightmare_


End file.
